


“A Coffee Shop AU” by NCW

by dksanm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, game of thrones
Genre: A lot of angst tbh, Angst, But first, F/M, Kind of a fix it fic, Modern AU, follows canon but in modern times, i don’t know, i was inspired by NCW coffee shop AU he pitched at SDCC 2019, the angst, will be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksanm/pseuds/dksanm
Summary: “But I think they would get together, have a cup of coffee” - NCW, SDCC 2019 Entertainment InterviewHe clearly has written an AU about them! This is my take on his AU!





	“A Coffee Shop AU” by NCW

**Author's Note:**

> So Nikolaj Coster-Waldau said that if Jaime survived, he thinks Jaime and Brienne would be together. And that they would go for a cup of coffee. This is my take on that. It’s kind of like a modern fix it fic if that makes sense? It’s a modern AU, but Jaime did end up leaving Brienne and now this is what happens after. It will end happily, but there will be angst first!
> 
> Also, I just wrote it and posted so sorry for any errors!!

It was a beautiful, perfect spring day. Sun shining, a nice breeze, birds chirping, and a good amount of people walking around considering its 8am on a Saturday. But that’s pretty common for King’s Landing. When the weather is great, everyone is out trying to enjoy it. Jaime just wishes he could be one of those people just sitting outside a coffee shop to enjoy the weather. As it is, his palms are sweating, his legs won’t stop shaking and he’s trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He catches a glimpse of himself in the coffee shop’s window. He runs a hand through his hair but every strand just falls back into place. Not surprising considering he spent 30 min this morning shaping his hair to perfection. He readjusts the collar on his shirt, but it does nothing to change his appearance. He knows this, but he can’t stop fidgeting. He glances down at his watch. _8:02._ _Where is she?_ Jaime knows he’s being paranoid. She’s not really late. It’s only been 2 minutes since the time that they agreed to meet, but he’s nervous. What if she doesn’t show. _She’s always so punctual._ _Why isn’t she here?_ Jaime closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Calm down. She said she’ll be here. She’ll be here._ He opens his eyes and glances down at his watch again. _8:03._ He takes a sip of his coffee and then places it down next to her tea. _I’m such an idiot. Of course she’s not gonna show. Why would she after—_

He feels her before he spots her crossing the street. She’s wearing her favorite adidas running shoes, black jogging pants, and a blue shirt. She’s squinting because the sun is in her eyes, and she brings her hand up to tuck her short hair behind her ears. He thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. She hasn’t spotted him yet and as soon as her left foot lands on the same sidewalk as the cafe, Jaime stands up. When she’s about 2 stores away, she finally notices him and he gives her a smile and a small wave as she approaches.

“Brienne, hi”, he says, and is taken aback at how breathless he sounds.

Her faint smile is gone before he can fully register it, and she greets him with a small nod of her head. A few seconds of silence passes between them and then Jaime gestures for her to have a seat. She moves to sit and he finds himself momentarily distracted by the top of her head as she looks down to take her seat. When she looks back up at him their eyes lock and he blanks out. _Her eyes are so blue._ Brienne clears her throat and looks away.

“I, uh, got you some tea,” he says, and moves the cup from his side of the table to hers. Her hands are clasped together on her lap and she looks at the offered cup, string of the tea bag hanging off the rim.

“Thanks,” she mumbles and Jaime releases a breath he hadn’t realize he’d been holding. He goes to sit down across from her.

“Are you hungry at all? They have some pretty good breakfast sandwiches here. I also think you’d really like the spinach and artichoke quiche that they have. I had it a few weeks back when I came here with Tyrion and as soon as I tried it, I immediately thought you had to try it. It’s why I suggested this place. Would you like one? I can go ahead and order us some—”

Brienne raises her hand to stop him from rambling on even more. “I’m okay, thanks. The tea is more than enough.”

He nods his understanding at her. “Right. So, how have you been?”

“I’ve been ok. You?”

“Good, yeah”, he says nodding his head to show how “good” he’s been. “I’ve just moved into a new flat by the Street of Steel. Tyrion helped me find the place.”

“That’s good”, she says with another small smile that disappears faster than the first one.

“And you?”

“Yea I moved too.”

“Good, good”, he replies, nodding again. _Why the fuck am I nodding so much?!_

Brienne lets out a sigh and says, “What did you wanna talk about Jaime?” Even tho she sounds tired, Jaime thinks no one says his name quite as lovely as her.

“I just wanted to catch up and see how you were.” He can’t stop looking at her face. He’s missed her so much.

She gives him another small smile that disappears way too fast for his liking and looks away. She’s distracted by something down the street, but Jaime doesn’t care. It gives him more time to study her face. The way her forehead wrinkles slightly, her eyes narrowing as she focuses on whatever she’s looking at. How the light shines off her eyelashes as she blinks. When Brienne brings her eyes back to him, it takes everything in him to just remember to keep breathing. It feels like an hour passes, but is probably only 2 seconds before her eyes break away.

“I, um, I also, uh”, he clears his throat and shakes his head. “I wanted to, um, apologize for what happened—”

“You don’t have to”, she says cutting him off. He looks at her, eyebrows crashing together, confused.

“Of course I have to.”

“No”, she’s shaking her head at him as if he’s the one in the wrong.

“What I did was—”

“You’ve already explained yourself in your email. I understand. You thought she was pregnant with your child.” She sounds detached.

He argues back, “That doesn’t excuse—”

“Jaime, stop. It was a year and a half ago. You didn’t trust me enough back then to tell me. I had to find out from Sansa that you were going to be a dad. And then from Tyrion that you weren’t.You’ve apologized. I understand. I’ve accepted it.”

“I just thought it would’ve been better for you if you hated me.”

“Well you thought wrong.” She sighs and looks down at her hands. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.

“Okay,” he responds, his voice quiet. A few moments pass in silence, Jaime’s not sure how long exactly, but eventually he finds enough courage to ask, “Do you think that we could—”

“There’s no ‘we.’” She says it so matter of fact, Jaime feels like he’s just been punched in the stomach.

“Well, yeah,” he says trying to recover. “I know you and I aren’t a ‘we’ but I was hoping that maybe you and I could just hang out sometimes and maybe we could—”

“Brienne?”, he’s interrupted by some man’s voice.

_Who the fuck?!_ Jaime turns around almost knocking his coffee cup over.

“Hi Pod,” Brienne greets him, her voice gentle. Podrick smiles at her and then looks at Jaime, his smile completely gone.

“Podrick.” Jaime says, trying to calm himself down. “It’s nice to see you.”

Pod just nods at him, his face blank of all expression except for his eyes, which appear to be drilling holes into his head. It’s clear who’s taught him that particular skill. 

“You ready?” Pod asks Brienne, his eyes never leaving Jaime’s.

“Yeah.” Brienne starts to stand and Jaime looks over at her trying to understand what’s happening. “Pod and I always go for a run on Saturdays. I told him to just meet me here”, she explains.

“Oh okay.” Jaime stands up. “Well do you guys wanna move to another table or something. Or we could just pull up another chair for Pod.”

“No I like to start the run before it gets too hot.” Brienne’s sliding her chair back in and Jaime realizes their time is up. “Thanks for the tea Jaime.” She nods at him and before he can say you’re welcome, she looks at Pod and they both turn and walk away. Jaime watches her walking down the street, sun shining off her hair. When she disappears around the corner, he lets out a breath and then looks down at the table.

She never touched the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I don’t have it all written out but I have the general idea in my head!


End file.
